globosfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Cyranulous X. Draynor
Hailing from a well to do family, Cyranulous was born in the diamond era. His mother was old elf that had lived through the end of the bloodshed ages and knew of the gods. Being so old she lived out her days in trance while physically there she was never there mentally, instead she spent her time reliving her life and past lives. His father believed his son was destined for greatness. He believed that the elf blood would make him something amazing. This father pushed him to become an adventurer, he sent Cyran to the best schools of magic, the most prestigious academies after he dropped out of magic school and Cyran accepted this. He started out his studies, but at a young age he found out he was not accepted. His father removed him from school and home schooled his son until he was old enough to study at a school of magic in Oxford. His father knew his elvish mother was a sorcerer and believed him to possess the same powers that his mother had. Cyran passed all his exams with flying colors. He was accepted to the best school of magic with the highest honors. Cyran kept to himself, studied and practiced magic. He started out a star pupil, but quickly discovered that he had a limited amount of magical powers. While he was able to tap into his powers faster than any of the students, he was unable to develop his powers beyond the initial strength. He fell in love with one of the students, but it was unreciprocated. Cyran dropped out after only two years. Cyran attempted to adventure with a group but found a life unfulfilled. He bonded closely with party and when they went their separate ways Cyran decided he wanted to understand some of his mother's mad rambling about the Bloodshed ages. He took up post at a prestigious university and began to study history and he began to teach the students about humanities. He lived a quiet life, married another professor. Discovered he was unable to have kids, so he researched twice as hard. His wife passed away, very much loved. He moved to the country, with enough money to live comfortably researching until the end of his days. He moved to mana and was seen as freak from the city he was bullied, but enough money will silence all the squabbles. He researched, never taking on pupils, sometimes leaving his house. One day he was reading through his mother’s old books and came across a story, a story of a mystical staff sundered by the gods. While Cyran was a shut in, he was by no means oblivious to the current power struggles and feared a great war, one that would leave mothers comatose, and little boys orphaned. He found the possible locations of these rods and decide to hire adventurers to collect this staff. He was destined for greatness, he was going to correct the wrongs for all of humanity.